2010
2010 is the first year of Hero Factory and the last of its proceeder BIONICLE. It started with the release of Alpha Team and also Von Nebula's gang. Plot Outline Trials of Furno On Merak IX Alpha Team take a crate of C-4000 explosives to the surface. The heroes were there because there were enough C-4000 to blow the astroid to dust. The heroes depart their ship and land beside the crate. Stormer tells the rest of the team to tell the miners to stay below until the 'all clear' has been given. William Furno, a rookie, is in the ship and asks if he can come and join the team as it is his mission trial. Stormer denies his request. The team then attacks Rotor who dodges all of the incoming blasts from the heroes and shoots back. Stormer tells Stringer and Bulk to take cover. Stringer remind Bulk to stay away from the explosives. Stormer rightly assumes that if Rotor is there XPlode can't be far away. XPlode charges at Stormer in his hovercraft narrowly missing the Hero. XPlode then attacks Stormer on ground. Back at the Hero Factory on Makuhero City Zib, mission control, asks Stormer if he's damaged. Stormer tellsZib he only has a few dents, Zib then tells Quadal the new armor he helped design is working perfectly. Stormer reports they are using new firepower. Back on Merak IX Bulk and Stringer attempt to help Stormer but are stopped by Rotor who starts attacking them. Bulk takes on Rotor while Stringer goes to help Stormer getting XPlode. He flips on top of the crate and shoots XPlode in the back whom retaliates by hitting Stringer with a Meteor Blast. Stormer runs to Stringers side and helps him up, he also blasts XPlode who jumps to the side. Furno once more asks to help but the Alpha Team leader once more tells him no. The three Alpha Team members take cover in a small cavern. Bulk and Stormer attempt to shoot down Rotor, who's shooting them, but to no avail. XPlode and Rotor shoot back almost hitting Alpha Team. Back on Makuhero City, Breez and Surge run towards Zib and Quadal asking if Furno is alright as they heard Alpha Team was under attack. Zib tells them he's fine and for them to be quite. The two Heroes agree. Surge can't help keeping his mouth shut and asks why Stormer isn't letting Furno fight. Breez gets to the conclusion that he must want to keep the Rookie safe. Furno then points out that he doubts that she is right due to that he's on top of enough explosives to send him back to the Hero Factory. Surge pleas for Zib to do something but Zib tells him that he's sure Stormer knows what he's doing. Zib quietly asks Quadal if Stormer knows what he's doing and gets an unsure response. Back on Merak IX Stormer freezes XPlode's Meteor Blaster. They then start fighting with melee weapons. After a while XPlodes sword is knocked out of his hand. He then flees leaving Rotor alone to fight the heroes. The three Alpha team members circle Rotor. Stormer then calls for Furno to come and cuff him. Rotor starts to toy with Furno, nearly decapitating him in the process. However, after Bulk asks if Furno needs backup, he denies it and sends Rotor to the ground by jamming his propellor with his Dual Fire Shooter. After being knocked down, Rotor complies to Furno's shout, but secretly pulls out a small Meteor Blaster. Stormer saves Furno but Rotor escapes. Stormer tells Furno it was his fault as he should've left Furno in the Hero Pod. Back on Makuhero City Surge comments on the fact that Stormers been on Furno's case from day one, beingoverly critical. Zib tells them not to ponder over it that they should not be saying such things. The two Rookies then depart leaving Zib with Quadal. Zib then tells Quadal to go Weapons Analysis to get new Hero Armor on the days Mission Data. Zib then meets Akiyama Makuro. Zib points out the Makuro that Stormers being unusually hard on Furno. Makuro then says that Stormer might recognize Furno's potential. Zib points out that ever since the mission with Von Ness, Stormers never wanted any Rookie to put themselves in danger over a mission. Makuro then tells Zib he thinks that Furno will be another Alpha Team leader. This suspires Zib. Makuro tells Zib that ever since the creation of Hero Factory he has overseen the creation of every Hero. When Furno was being assembled he believed that something special was happening. The four Heroes land in Makuhero City. Stormer tells Furno he should hit the training sphere and count how many critical errors he made, Stormer said he counted eighteen. Stormer then tells Breez and Surge that it wouldn't hurt them to do some training. Surge starts to complain but gives in. In the training sphere Furno decided to go over the mission. He continued to fight Rotor. Breez and Surge then arrive in the Training Sphere. Furno said he needed to prove something to himself. He then leaves on his Furno Bike saying he wants to earn Stormers respect. When Breez and Surge get out of the Assembly Tower Stormer asks them where Furno is. They tell him that the last time they saw him he was in the Training Sphere. When they get to him he is on his Furno Bike. They then depart to get his core recharged. When they arrived Zib pointed out that the last time a Hero had pushed themselves to the limit training and not being able to walk after was with a hero named Preston Stormer. Zib and Quadal then check to make sure that Furno was functioning fully. When Furno got out he said to Stormer that he actually made nineteen mistakes. Stormer then tells Furno to get his bike and that they were going to dodge some real obstacles. Breez asks Stormer if they can go too, he agrees. Lucy then gets a call from Lemus 2. Zib says that there is only one Hero Craft that can reach them in time. While Stormer was taking the Rookies on a training mission they get a call from Zib who asks them to go to the Explosives Pant on Lemus 2. On Lemus 2 Rotor and XPlode were taking the explosives from the explosives pant when they spotted a Hero Pod. Rotor shoots it down. The Pod was only a decoy as the four Heroes landed anyway. The Heroes then engage the Villains in combat. Stormer gets downed. The rookies run to his side, a power unit was dislocated. Furno then uses his Furno Bike and goes after the villains. He proves to be too fast. He drops grenades which get Rotor and XPlode gets away. XPlode heads towards the explosives but gets stopped by Surge. Rotor gets cuffed by Furno but XPlode gets away. Stormer gets up and congratulates Furno. Furno then takes Rotor to the Ship while blasting him all the way. Furno reminds the Heroes that XPlode got away and he could hit the Plant at any time. Core Crisis The Episode starts on Makuhero City in the Hero Factory. Zib asks Quadal if all of the security measures are in place. The two are then interrupted by Stormer and Furno. Stormer asks if he can get back to his team, Zib ignores him and gives his congratulations to Furno for catching Rotor. Furno thanks him, and is then scanned by Quadal. Zib accesses the scan and tells Furno that the last battle drained his core and that he should return back to the Quaza Chamber for recharging. Furno then leaves to the chamber. Quadal tries to scan Stormer but the Alpha Team leader doesn't let him. They then get a transmission from Bulk, he tells the leader they have finished cleaning up on Lemus 2 and tells Zib that the new security measures are in place. Bulk tells Stormer they're ready to head back. Zib then gets a emergency call and tells Bulk to answer the alert. Stormer asks if they could send another team as they have rookies with them but Zib tells Stormer that it's a Code 4 (innocent civilians in trouble). Stormer says he'll launch a Hero Pod but Zib tells him hat he can't go until his core is charged. Zib also tells Stormer that he can't go until Furno returns from the Quaza Chamber and that Bulk and Stringer are two of the Factory's finest Heroes and that they'll be fine. Stormer tells Zib that he has a bad feeling in his core and that the last time he felt like that was before the Von Ness Mission. The Heroes arrive on Tantalus V, Penitentiary 1331. Back at Hero Factory, Stormer remarks that they are going to help criminals, but Zib reveals that it is still under construction. While this is happening, Surge calls Stormer and tells him tat Breez is flying all of the workers out at the present time, some were injured so she was taking them to the nearest Medibot station. Surge told Stormer he had to get back to Stringer and Bulk, but he was fired at by Corroder. It turned out that Bulk and Stringer were already in battle with the Henchbot. Surge fell into Corroder's trap as he ran under some construction work. Bulk saved Surge but at the price that he was caught. Stringer held Corroder's fire away from Bulk so that Surge could report back to Stormer. The two couldn't lift the debris. The Enemy Within The episode begins with Furno trying to impress Stormer by narrowly flying through two colliding asteroids. Of course the Alpha Leader criticizes him and the team (consisting of Furno, Breez, and Surge) have a brief discussion about appearing in advertisements. Stormer resents this part of the conversation as he believes that heroes should not participate in such events to which Surge replies that he saw a giant billboard with Stormer's face on it in the middle of Makuhero City. Again, much to the Alpha Leader's dislike. Soon enough, the small team is called on mission in Mekron II where the team leader knows a police chiefcalled Drax. The way this particular scene is filmed is quite good in contrary to the far away shots and unusual close ups seen in the other episode. This really creepy moment of the hero team searching an abandoned Police Station is cut short when they encounter Chief Drax. Drax begins to act unusual to the point of laughing manically and calling out drones to attack the heroes. Stormer quickly subdues the chief only to have Meltdown descend from the ceiling. Meltdown strikes the Alpha Leader, who pushed Furno out of the way of the villain's attack. After the scientist makes his escape, the hero team take Stormer and Drax back to Makuhero City. Zib then tells the team that both robots have been infected by some sort of mind altering radiation which has also affected their cores. Stormer insists that they lock him up, but his team doesn't believe that Stormer would turn on them (mind control or otherwise). Quickly, after he warns them, the Alpha Leader is under Meltdown's control and beings to escape the tower. Much to Bulk and Stringer's surprise, Stormer tries to harm the two and manages to leave the tower. A large search party is sent to look for the infected hero, but Furno is the only one with an idea of his whereabouts. After convincing Bulk that one bot has a better chance of sneaking up on some as experienced as Stormer, Furno is in pursuit of his infected leader. Meanwhile, the Hero Factory Science Team has found a cure for the infection, but the substance is only located on Lunar Tratix where Tratix Reptoids are found. Thankfully, Breez was built with the ability to communicate with various species and manages to coax one of the reptoids into helping the heroes find the cure. Furno quickly finds his Team Leader attempting to destroy the poster of himself in the middle of Makuhero City (as mentioned before). Stormer shows signs of his old self, but ultimately cannot control his need to harm others. Thankfully, after battling the Alpha Leader, Furno reminds him that his weakness resembles that of Von Ness. Stormer successfully fights off the infection, if only for a while, upon hearing the red rookie's words. Furno then takes Stormer back to the Assembly Tower and he is cured. Von Nebula After receiving reports that a small black hole has opened up above New Stellac City, at the site of the betrayal of the ex-hero Von Ness, Preston Stormer immediately figures out who is behind it. The three members of the Alpha Team arrive on the scene, but to their surprise, they are greeted by four of the most dangerous villains: XPlode, Corroder, Meltdown, and Thunder. , will you ever know peace?]] Back at the Hero Factory Headquarters, Prof. Zib and the rookie team watched in horror at how quickly the villains gain the upper hand, and it looks like their friends were doomed. Since Furno is the obligatory spunky main character, Surge and Breez make Furno their team leader for this mission. After grabbing a supply of newly invented gadgets that will allow the heroes to become intangible for a few moments, they rush off to aid them. On the scene, Stormer decides to investigate the mystery of the black hole himself, but the persistant rookie William Furno joins him. The rest of the heroes, Dunkan Bulk, Jimi Stringer, Natalie Breez, and Mark Surge try to stay together with a technique known as Hero Link. The group is then left to deal with the rest of the villains on their own, as the black hole sucks their weapons away. The only strategy the remaining heroes could come up with was to remain hidden until the villains' ammo had been depleted. Afterwards, the Heroes easily defeated them using a weapon just introduced in this episode, the intangibility gadget. that's about as crazy as climbing a black hole!"]]Inside the black hole, Stormer and Furno do not meet with Von Nebula and try to form a plan to defeat him. Somehow they are climbing a black hole even though this is impossible. Soon enough the former hero appears and the two leaders easily outwit and defeat him when clearly he had the power to stop them this whole time. Stormer then traps Von Nebula into his own Black Hole Orb Staff questioning why the villain just didn't do that in the first place. Once the villains have been dealt with, all the Heroes gather at Hero Factory, where Preston Stormer finally acknowledges Furno and grants him the title of a team leader. Releases * Sets ** William Furno ** Natalie Breez ** Mark Surge ** Jimi Stringer ** Dunkan Bulk ** Preston Stormer ** Von Nebula ** XPlode ** Meltdown ** Thunder ** Rotor ** Corroder ** Bulk and Vapour ** Furno Bike ** Dropship * Comics ** Comic 1: Trials of Furno ** Comic 2: Core Crisis ** Comic 3: The Enemy Within * Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies ** HF001 ** HF002 ** HF003 ** HF004 Category:2010 Category:Years